halflifemodsfandomcom-20200214-history
HunterVille
Engine: EP2 * Released: May 25, 2010 HunterVille is a competition of mappers to make maps of fighting many types of enemies, but mostly Hunters. The Mod was released at May 25th, 2010, and featured thirdteen different stories. Most of them was one map, but a few had a couple of levels. The winner of the competition was Combine Den, created by Lord (who also created Ravenholm, and Eye of the Storm mods). Every map has at least a couple of Hunters in it, so always be prepared to fight them. Stories Hunter1 Hunter 1 (ee_hunterville.bsp) by Evan Edwards features an underground start, an open area for the Hunter battle and some Combine action in an industrial building. Weapons * Crowbar * USP Match Pistol * .357 Magnum * Stunstick * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * SPAS-12 Shotgun * Combine Assault Rifle * Frag Grenade * SMG Grenade * Energy Orb * Gravity Gun Enemies * Poison Headcrabs * Civil Protection * Manhacks * Barnacles * Combine Soldiers * City Scanners * Hunters * Combine Sniper Lobster Lobster (Lobster_Hunterville.bsp) by Bill Johnston features a beautiful open area where most of the action takes place. One of the best features of this map is how you see the Hunters running across roofs and other areas. After emerging into the main area you need to enter a few buildings to turn of the power supply to allow yourself an escape route. Needless to say the Combine will do what they can to stop you. A combination of soldiers, manhacks and hunters keep you pretty busy. Weapons * Crowbar * USP Match Pistol * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * SPAS-12 Shotgun * Frag Grenade * Combine Assault Rifle * SMG Grenade * Energy Orb * Crossbow * Rocket Powered Grenade Launcher Enemies * Hunters * Combine Dropships * Combine Soldiers * Shield Scanners * Combine Elites * Fast Headcrabs * Manhacks * Combine Turrets * Combine Camera * Strider Hunter Mountain Hunter Mountain (ep2_hunter_mountain.bsp) by Lauri Mäkinen features a basic underground area, leading to a larger area full of Combine Soldier. This then leads to a simple outdoor area with a couple of Hunters. Weapons * Crowbar * USP Match Pistol * Crossbow * Frag Grenade * .357 Magnum * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun Enemies * Zombies * Headcrabs * Combine Soldiers * Hunters Greenhouse Greenhouse (Greenhousehunting007.bsp) by Samuli Jääskeläinen aka Hemuuuli/SJ features, as the name suggests, a greenhouse, which is superbly done and fun to play. The actual playing area is quite small and the author has used the space incredibly well. Weapons * Gravity Gun * USP Match Pistol * H%K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * SPAS-12 Shotgun * Frag Grenades * SMG Grenades Enemies * Hunters * Headcrabs Combine Den Combine Den (hv_combineden.bsp) by Lord features a large Combine structure which you must explore. Eventually you return to your starting point and work you way into, what is essentially an arena-like area, to fight your final battle. This final battle is made more interesting due to the timed ammo and health distribution points. These are timed and made clear by green lights. In addition, there are elements that must be destroyed which can also be used as weapons against the hunters. Weapons * Crowbar * USP Match Pistol * .357 Magnum * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * Frag Grenade * SPAS-12 Shotgun * Combine Assault Rifle * SMG Grenade * Energy Orb Enemies * Combine Gunship * City Scanners * Combine APCs * Combine Dropships * Rollermines * Combine Camera * Combine Soldiers * Combine Shotgunners * Combine Elites * Manhacks * Hunters Ventatical Venatical (venatical1/2/3/4.bsp) by sndexter features a portal-like process where you must pass each test chamber. Each chamber features a different design and requires a different strategy. This is a bit like Portal. Weapons * Crowbar * Gravity Gun * USP Match Pistol * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * SPAS-12 Shotgun * Combine Assault Rifle * .357 Magnum * Crossbow * Rocket Launcher * Super Gravity Gun Allies * Hopper MInes * Resistance Turrets Enemies * Combine Cameras * Metro Police * Hunters * Regular Zombies * Fast Zombies * Combine Turrets * Manhacks Outlands Outlands (Outlands.bsp) by Sam Petty features a simple start to what turns into a huge underground Combine installation. This is Sam’s first release (WOT!) and he (she?) should be incredibly proud and pleased. The first part caught me by surprise and I thought that might be it but once I got underground I was very pleased to see more, a lot more! You encounter Hunters along the way to reaching the Combine installation and you need to think carefully how you deal with them. Once on the structures you need to work your way across various points. Hunters jump out of boxes and this gets a little boring after a while. Personally, one of the best things about Hunters is hearing their cry and the anticipation that comes from the pending attack. Weapons * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * SPAS-12 Shotgun * Gravity Gun * Combine Assault Rifle Enemies * Hunters Dave Dave (hv_release.bsp) by Gradius features a short underground section rising to all beautiful open area that must be defended. Hunters approach from over the hills and attack in a more or less linear manner. A couple of waves are mixed with Combine soldiers. Weapons * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * SPAS-12 Shotgun * .357 Magnum Allies * Resistance Soldiers Enemies * Hunters * Poison Headcrab * Combine Soldiers * Combine Shotgunners Day of the Hunters Day of the Hunters (day_of_the_hunters_half.bsp) by Osian Bowles is actually from another new mapper. It is a simple concept executed fairly well. You start in an apartment building and work you way downstairs. Outside you encounter your first Hunter, which by the way, will follow you upstairs if you are not careful! Once outside you find yourself in a square and essentially cornered. Weapons * Crowbar * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * SPAS-12 Shotgun * Combine Assault Rifle Allies * Resistance Soldiers Enemies * Hunters Industrial Distress Industrial Distress (industrial_distress/2.bsp) by Samuli Tiikkainen features an indoors section that is full of Zombies, and Headcrabs. Weapons * Crowbar * .357 Magnum * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * SPAS-12 Shotgun * Combine Assault Rifle * Frag Grenade Enemies * Headcrabs * Zombies * Poison Headcrabs * Poison Zombies * Hunters Industrious Industrious (industrious_01.bsp) by Caleb Bergh AKA Botolf features the grandest concept of all the maps. Starting outdoors, surrounded by rebel allies you foolish agree to enter the Combine base and destroy the cooling system. As you enter the base you begin to see the size of the problem. Working you way down via huge platforms you eventually find the cooling system and a couple of grenades here and there begin the overheating problems. Of course the Combine won’t sit back and let you get away with it, no sir! Expect stiff resistance on the way up and don’t expect everything to work. Weapons * SPAS-12 Shotgun * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * Combine Assault Rifle * Frag Grenade Enemies * Combine Soldiers * Combine Shotgunners * Combine Elites * Stalkers * Hunters * Antlions * Antlion Workers Allies * Resistance Soldiers Sewers Sewer (Sewer.bsp) by Miika Siren features the hardest start to a map in the whole mod. To pass the train car part, you'll need to find a drain under the trains somewhere, then whack it with the crowbar. Weapons * Crowbar * USP Match Pistol * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * SPAS-12 Shotgun * Combine Assault Rifle * Frag Grenade * Crossbow Enemies * Combine Snipers * Combine Soldiers * Combine Shotgunners * Combine Elites * Zombies * Fast Zombies * Poison Zombie * Hunters Toxic Compound Toxic Compound (toxic_compound/2.bsp) by Jared Goodroad features a staring apartment building leading to a large car park. It’s a little too dark for my liking but the author added a few scary moments which was cool. Weapons * Crowbar * USP Match Pistol * SPAS-12 Shotgun * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun Enemies * Hunters * Metro Police * Hopper Mines * Combine Turrets * Zombies * Fast Zombies * Combine Soldiers * Combine Shotgunners Gameplay * Greenhouse * Combine Den * Dave * Outlands * Sewer * Toxic Compound * Venatical * Industrial Distress * Lobster * Hunter Mountain * Day of the Hunters * Hunter1 Links * Planet Phillip Category:HL2 Mods Category:Singleplayer Mods Category:Mods Category:Released Mods Category:Planet Phillip Competition